


спасибо.

by papuzhek



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, POV First Person, Romance, Slight OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek
Summary: возможно, я слишком наивна, раз считаю, что между нами может проскочить искра.13/09/2019
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Kudos: 2





	спасибо.

_никогда бы в своей жизни не подумала, что влюблюсь в тебя._

да-да, именно в тебя, в твою энергию, в твою целеустремленность, в твоё доброе сердце.

но почему? ты всё время меня отталкивала от себя. что же меня привлекает в тебе? что заставляет надеяться, что между может проскочить искра? что заставляет продолжать размышлять о том, насколько мягкие твои губы и насколько они сладки? а также ли они мягки, как твои руки, хоть они и огрубели от тяжёлой и усердной работы?

если твоя подруга выглядит сильной и атлетичной благодаря нескончаемой энергии, то ты по абсолютно другой причине. да, ты тоже энергична, но ты трудолюбива. ты много стараешься, так много, что порой забываешь хотя бы раз позаботиться о себе.

ты никогда не говоришь, что чувствуешь на самом деле, и от этого, почему-то, больно мне.

_мне._

ты сразу замечаешь, когда меня что-то тревожит, когда мне нужна помощь и оказываешь её., но когда я вижу тоже самое с тобой, ты лишь отнекиваешься, говоря, что всё в порядке., но я-то знаю, что никогда не было в порядке. _никогда._

тебя гложет ревность и желание помочь, невзирая на свои желания и возможности. меня очень огорчает, что ты пытаешься сблизить меня со своей подругой, говоря, что мы выбрали друг друга.

да, я не скрываю факта, что она влюблена в меня. она ведь призналась мне, но в груди больно только от одной лишь мысли, что мне придётся отвергнуть её из-за моей слепой любви к тебе.

и я отвергла.

_«извини, но есть человек, который мне нравится. к сожалению, это не ты, чика-чан.»_

я провожу ночи в слезах, понимая, что тебе плевать на меня. для тебя я лишь девушка, приехавшая из токио и переведённая ученица. не больше, ни меньше.

но меня правда, — _правда!_ — очень заботит твоё состояние. я вижу, как ты работаешь сверх своих возможностей на репетициях и тренировках, изматывая себя. и меня пугает, что ты можешь делать это из-за боли в сердце. боли, которую я же тебе и приношу.

приношу, находясь рядом с твоей подругой детства.

но, знаешь, меня очень удивило, когда ты стала защищать меня в тот день. возможно, ты сделала это из жалости, но кто я такая, чтобы говорить это? я слишком наивна, раз подумала, что это из-за твоих чувств ко мне.

которых нет.

или они есть…?

ведь ты же зачем-то позвала меня в кабинет музыки после занятий. попросила обязательно прийти. говорила, что это очень важно.

может, я и правда _слишком_ надеюсь на хорошее?

зайдя в кабинет, я встретила там… никого. лишь открытое окно с шелестящими от ветра шторами, фортепиано возле доски и мрачное молчание, перебиваемое звуками с улицы. может, я правда очень наивна. в очередной раз я ошиблась. в очередной раз я проиграла.

грусть, обида, тоска, боль заполонили меня. сердце болело, в животе всё сжималось, а в глазах начали появляться первые слёзы. я подошла к раскрытой форточке и села под ней на корточки, вжимая голову в колени.

какая же я неудачница.

_— извини, меня задержали в клубе!_

я подняла голову, зарёванными глазами осмотрелась.

в дверном проёме стояла ты. уставшая от бега, с тяжёлой одышкой. сначала у тебя на лице была улыбка, но она быстро сменилась удивлённым лицом.

— _почему ты плачешь? что случилось???_

всё ещё захлёбываясь слезами, я не могла выговорить ни слова. в следующее мгновение меня окружило тепло. почему ты обнимаешь меня?

— _х-хей, прекрати! ус-спокойся, рико-чан!_

не может быть. не может быть. я сплю, правда? это просто очередной сон, после которого я проснусь в слезах, понимая, что этого никогда не случится.

но почему я чувствую себя так… _хорошо?_..

так тепло, приятно, мягко, словно я вновь тот младенец, которого прижимает к себе мать, согревая своим телом и своей любовью.

я обняла тебя в ответ. я выглядела ужасно, как физически, так и морально, но, по всей видимости, тебе было плевать.

_или нет…?_

— _всё хорошо, правда? я здесь, рико-чан, я здесь. всё в порядке, не плачь пожалуйста._ — ты в объятьях вжимала мою голову в своё крепкое и сильное плечо. — _так больно видеть тебя в таком состоянии, рико-чан._

смущение и стыд уже пожирали меня, я раскраснелась, стало жарко. дрожащими руками я цеплялась сильнее за твою спину, боясь потерять. боясь, что ты уйдёшь, как и всегда.

_но ты оставалась на месте._

— _так больно видеть плачущего человека, которого ты любишь._

моё сердце словно пронзила стрела. я ведь не ослышалась?

— _й-йоу-чан?.._

боже, мой голос такой слабый и тихий.

— _рико-чан._ — ты аккуратно подняла мою голову, держа за подбородок. свободным большим пальцем ты начала смахивать слёзы с моих щёк. — _успокойся, умоляю._ — ну, а дальше произошло то, чего я точно не ожидала.

твои губы, такие желанные, неловко, но меж тем очень нежно, прикоснулись к моим. они были мягкими и сладкими, словно из глубин моих грёз. ты слегка наклонила свою голову вправо, в то время как мою голову рукой слегка склонила влево от себя. всё ещё прижимая ладонью мою щёку, ты оторвалась. щёки, что твои, что мои, были алыми. в твоих глубоких глазах сначала была некая гармония, быстро сменившаяся на виноватый взгляд.

— _прости, я не должна была этого де-_ …

я не позволила тебе договорить. я хотела ещё. страсть, желание и наконец пришедшее счастье взяли верх надо мной. обеими руками, коими я прежде держалась за твою спину, обняла тебя за шею, сокращая расстояние между нашими лицами.

я счастлива. я чувствую себя гораздо лучше, чем последние несколько месяцев.

спасибо.

_— спасибо. — прошептала я, всё ещё не отрываясь от твоих губ._

**Author's Note:**

> это было написано в 4 часа утра + я болел, потому может показаться бредятиной.


End file.
